


War

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [72]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pining, some angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always been Zayn and Liam.  They were the two that bonded from the start and became completely inseparable over the course of just a few weeks.  Two years on, nothing had changed.  Well, almost nothing.  Just the small, insignificant detail that Zayn may or may not have been in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretations of some of the prompts are really loose if you hadn't noticed lol ;)

It had always been Zayn and Liam. They were the two that bonded from the start and became completely inseparable over the course of just a few weeks. Two years on, nothing had changed. Well, almost nothing. Just the small, insignificant detail that Zayn may or may not have been in love with his best friend. 

That wasn't really new either, though; he'd decided he had more than friendly feelings for the other boy while they were still on X-Factor. So yeah, Zayn was in love with Liam. 

And it sucked.

It sucked because it gave him funny feelings whenever they were together. It sucked because the other boys would look at him with pity whenever Liam was with a girl. It sucked because he had to pretend like nothing was wrong when Liam wrapped a casual arm around his shoulders. It sucked because Liam was completely oblivious. And it really sucked because Zayn knew his feeling would never be returned.

They were affectionate, always had been, but it meant something different to Zayn. He often wondered how much longer he could put up with it without breaking and, really, the answer was not much longer so he decided to speed up the inevitable and distance himself from Liam. It was easier, he told himself. If Liam found out how he felt, well, he'd never be able to look at Zayn the same way again. It was for the best that Zayn took himself out of the situation before someone got hurt.

But someone did get hurt. Him. He needed Liam like he never even knew he did and it seemed like he was at constant war with himself to go cuddle up with the younger boy in the middle of the night. He couldn't do that, though. He'd worked too hard to get this far. 

Liam had definitely noticed, he could tell, but thankfully he never said anything about it. Zayn had no idea how to lie to his best friend.

"You can't avoid it forever, man," Louis confronted him one day.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Zayn responded shortly.

"Yes you do and I think you're being immature," Louis told him. "You can't deal with your problems by avoiding them."

"You don't understand," Zayn shook his head. "I can't lose him as a friend." 

"Well, what do you call this?" Louis argued. He had a point, Zayn knew, but he didn't say anything. "Look, mate. I know it sucks but he deserves to know. And you owe it to yourself to try, alright?" Zayn answered with a tight hug for the older boy, which was returned even more tightly.

That didn't necessarily mean he agreed with Louis. Zayn stalled for as long as possible, prompting a few more pep talks with the oldest band member, most of which ended up with Zayn crying and Louis holding him and telling him that everything would be okay, even when Zayn knew it wouldn't be. Finally, though, the Bradford boy decided enough was enough and crawled into Liam's bunk on the tour bus on night.

"Hmm? Zee?" Liam asked groggily. "S'up?" 

"Miss you," Zayn mumbled, suddenly regretting his plan. "'ve been acting like a dick and I miss you."

"I miss you too," the older boy shifted so that Zayn was laying on to of his chest, really the most comfortable position in the small bunk. Zayn couldn't help but wish he didn't have to be so close to his friend; it was only making him more nervous being able to feel every curve of Liam's body. "What's been up with you lately? You okay?"

"I know this isn't really the best time but can we talk? It's sort of important," Zayn closed his eyes and almost wished for Liam to say no and for them to drop the whole subject. Of course it didn't happen like that.

"Sure, babe, what's wrong?"

"Well," Zayn started, "I guess first I'm sorry I've been kind of avoiding you lately. That wasn't cool but it was completely my fault." Liam nodded. "I, um, I don't really know how to say this," he laughed nervously. "I guess, I just couldn't stand to be so close to you knowing that you didn't see it the same way I do..."

"Zayn, I..." 

"No, let me finish," Zayn interrupted. "I guess I got tired of putting myself through that, but it was dumb. So I'm sorry. And...I don't want be away from you any more, if that's okay with you?" It was a statement, but it came out more like a question.

"Why wouldn't that be okay with me?" Liam asked in confusion. "You're my best friend."

"Cuz I don't wanna just be your best friend," Zayn admitted, and there it was. He held his breath, waiting for Liam to respond.

"Zayn..."

"I love you Liam. Kinda have for a while now. I get it if you don't want to be friends with me anymore, but I just thought you should know."

"Zayn I... Really?" 

Zayn started to roll off Liam to go back to his own bunk before the other boy could see the tears forming in his eyes but Liam's arms tightened around him.

"Zayn...wait," he whispered. "Don't...don't go. I just...I can't really believe it, y'know? Like, that you could actually like me like that. I guess, I'm trying to say is I want to be more than your best friend too."

"Really?" Zayn asked hopefully.

"Really, you dork," Liam poked his nose with an affectionate smile. "I love you too."

"Liam?" Zayn asked. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," Liam grinned. "I think that would be good."

So Zayn did.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
